Hanyou Boy
by catesy
Summary: Collection of song fics chapter 3 now up
1. Hanyou boy

Hanyou boy  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Kagome sat at the door of her closet. So far it had been three hours and she had just barley cleared off the floor. When in god's name had she bought all these shoes? Picking up a shirt and deciding she was never going to wear it again she tossed it into the give away bag.  
  
Standing up she walked over to her CD player and hit play. She skipped through the first two songs and hit repeat when she reached the third one. Avril Lavigne's song skater boy started playing and Kagome returned to her cleaning and hummed along.  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
  
feeding the baby  
  
she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv  
  
guess who she sees  
  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calls up her friends, they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a super star  
  
slamin' on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry girl but you missed out  
  
well tuff luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know  
  
The song repeated three more times. Finally she had cleaned off the floor at it looked great. Standing she stretched and looked at her next job. The top shelf of her closet was littered with as much junk as the floor had been. Sighing to her self she started pulling down boxes. The song played again and this time Kagome started signing along. Only her lyrics were a bit different.  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she so pure  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
  
they had a problem with his doggy ears.  
  
He was a hanyou boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
fifty years from now, she sits alone  
  
feeding on spirits  
  
she's all alone  
  
she turns around guess who she sees  
  
hanyou boy fighting along side of me  
  
they all want the shards, and they all know  
  
fighting us is the best way to go.  
  
She's back from the dead and fights us now  
  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a hanyou boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
he is excepted now Got lots of friends right now Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
well tuff luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how your story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the hanyou boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be here for you ya know  
  
I sit in the future now singing the song I wrote  
  
about a girl named Kikyo  
  
When the song finished Kagome turned off the CD player. She really couldn't believe she had thought of that. She shook her head. "I've got to stop listening to American music." Smiling to her self she went back to work. She began to sing again.  
  
Authors notes  
  
Well, I that was my first song fic where I changed the words. I heard this song last night and just had to write about it. I have a lot of other song's in mind and if people review (hint, hint) I will write more chapters. Also please tell me what your favorite Inuyasha/Kagome song is. I would love to know.  
  
Thanks Love missy 


	2. If you're not the one

~Song is in~  
  
Story is normal  
  
If you're not for me  
  
By melissa Spoula  
  
~If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
' Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I~  
  
Song by Daniel Bedinfield  
  
It had been a particularly bad fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. This resulted in many sits for Inuyasha and a very upset and crying Kagome leaving for her time through the well. Inuyasha now sat alone in his tree trying to hold on to every ounce of anger he could muster towards the feature girl.  
  
As for Kagome she was doing just about the same. She had come home and quickly ran up the stairs shouting that she didn't want to talk when her mother asked what was wrong. Giving her door a good slam she picked up a pillow. Covering her face with it she began to scream all of her frustrations out.  
  
Inuyasha dug deeply into the tree bark with his claws. 'Damn that girl!' How one little human could cause him so much grief was something he had a hard time understanding. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice answered him. 'If you just admitted how you felt about her neither of you would have to go through this.' Inuyasha growled "shut up!"  
  
Kagome was in the middle of a long line of unladylike swearing when Sota walked into the room. " Sister are you mad at brother Inuyasha?" Kagome lowered the pillow from her face. "Sota...." she said with a slight twitch of her head " Inuyasha is not your brother so stop calling him that." Sota innocently looked up at his sister. " But he's your boyfriend. I just thought that...." Kagome flung the pillow at her brother. "He is not my boyfriend!" Knowing better than to push his sister when she was in a mood like this Sota quickly ran form the room.  
  
(Author proudly lifts her hand and presses the play button on the CD player. "Let the song fic begin!")  
  
Inuyasha sat on the ground at the base of the tree. His anger towards Kagome left him long ago. Now it was just him and his heart.  
  
~If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad when you're here?~  
  
When she was with him everything seemed better. Life was worth living and he wanted to live now more then he ever had before in his life.  
  
~If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours my dear?~  
  
He looked down at his hands, ruff and callused form fighting, his claws long and sharp. Kagome never pulled away form him as so many others had. She was the one who touched him most of the time. When they held each other's hand it was like they were made to fit together.  
  
~If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call~  
  
Since he first met her there was always something between them. When she looked at him it was like she could see right into his soul. She understood everything about him and excepted him.  
  
~If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all~  
  
She was his reason to keep going. The only reason he had for fighting. When he felt he couldn't move one more steep, when the thought of just laying down and dying crossed his mind, there she was and she gave him all her strength and he always got back up.  
  
~I only know your what the future brings  
  
and that you should be here with me now~  
  
They were separated by five hundred years and yet somehow she found her way back to him. Everything happens for a reason. This was were she belonged.  
  
~We'll make it through  
  
because you are the one I want to share my life with~  
  
Inuyasha stood and began to walk to the well. He had made up his mind. This was where she should be and that was all there was to it.  
  
~I don't want you to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the well that had been his connection to her for the past few years. On the other side Kagome had given in to her tears.  
  
~If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?~  
  
Kagome hugged her pillow. Why did he always do this to her? How many tears had she shed over him? How many more were going to fall?  
  
~If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?~  
  
He was all she could think about. How she missed him. How she wanted to be next to him, even if she was mad and crying because of him. She wanted to be near him. And five hundred years was just too far.  
  
~If you're not for me then why was my soul brought back to you?~  
  
Her soul was bound tightly with his. They had broken the law of time just to be together. And here she was, separated by choice. What was she thinking?  
  
~If you're not for me then why do I dream of being your wife?~  
  
She wanted to be with him forever. It didn't matter what time or place, as long as they were together that was all that mattered.  
  
~I don't know why we started so far apart  
  
But I know that this much is true~  
  
Kagome got up and dried her eyes. She was ready to go back now. Leaving her room she quietly made her way to the well house.  
  
~I know how much I need you~  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand on the rim of the well.  
  
~And I hope you are the one I spend all my life with~  
  
Kagome looked down the well and swung her legs over the side ~And I wish that you would come and bring me back now~  
  
~And I pray that your still waiting for me somehow~ On opposite sides of time the two jumped into the well at the exact same moment.  
  
~I hope I love you all my life~  
  
And there surrounded by blue lights and magic, they met.  
  
~I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
I wish that I could always stay in your arms~  
  
For a long moment the two simply stared into each other's eyes. They had each stopped falling and were floating in the ink blue darkness of the well.  
  
~'Cause I missed you, body and soul so strong now you take my breath away~  
  
After a moment Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome. He pulled her into a tight hug and pushed his face in her hair, breathing in her sent.  
  
~And you breathe life into my heart and give me strength to stand today~  
  
Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest. She felt tears forming in her eyes again and made not attempt to stop them.  
  
~' Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right~  
  
And they stayed like that for who knows how long, just happy to be together.  
  
~And here I stand with you tonight~  
  
~and I am glad just to be by your side~  
  
Finally the light disappeared. Leaving the two standing at the bottom of the well. Kagome pulled away and looked up at Inuyasha, tears still falling from her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand"  
  
Inuyasha lifted a clawed finger and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Kagome you're made for me and in my heart I know that I'm your man"  
  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Is there any way that I could stay by your side?"  
  
Author's notes  
  
So what do you guys think? This is different from the first chapter. No one is really singing the song it's more like background music. But I changed the words to fit with Kagome and Inuyasha's thoughts. Well please review!!!  
  
Love missy 


	3. 1000 words

1000 words  
  
Song fic by melissa spoula Song by Jade from final fantasy X2 ost  
  
Song is in ~ Story is normal Original song lyrics posted at end of story  
  
Kagome knelt in front of the god tree. Her tears silently ran down her cheeks and fell to the ground. It had been two years to this very day that she and the others had fought Naraku. Time hadn't erase from her mind the events that had played out two years earlier.  
  
She stilled remembered the joy she felt after Naraku's defeat. That joy however had been short lived.  
  
Once they had returned to the village Kaede informed her of something that brought her world crashing down around her. Kaede had known for quite some time just what would happen once the quest was over. She had held her tongue wanting not to upset Kagome while she was traveling. Now that the quest was over and the shikon no tama complete she could no longer put off telling the girl. The sad truth of the situation was that Kagome would no longer be able to stay on this side of the well.  
  
Kaede explained that one can only survive outside of ones own time for so long. After awhile time would correct it's self and Kagome would be erased. Kagome could never solely exist in the past because she wasn't a part of it. Staying any longer now that there was no real reason would only endanger her life. Even short visits would be impossible.  
  
Thought Kaede didn't say it out loud the message was the same for Inuyasha. He couldn't live in Kagome's time anymore than she could stay in his. The group was saddened by this information but no one wanted to see Kagome come to harm.  
  
That night Kagome met with Inuyasha. She asked him how he felt about this. She was shocked when he told her he had known for some time. Kaede had told him as soon as she found out. Kaede wanted to be sure that Inuyasha let Kagome go home more regularly hopping to ease the time link a bit.  
  
~I know you've been hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me~  
  
Kagome had found herself filled with anger. How could he have known and not told her. She wanted to cry and yell at him but she did none of that. The only word that passed her lips was "why?"  
  
He moved quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He told her that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He said he hadn't told her because he didn't want her to worry about it, and that he needed time to think of a way to keep them together. And even though he hadn't found a way for them to be together right away, he swore to her, eventually they would be.  
  
~Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily~  
  
He explained to her that she would go down the well and go home. When she got there he promised her he would be waiting for her. Since he was half demon he would live much longer than she would. "In five hundred years I'll still be alive." He said with a smile. "A little older maybe but not much. I'll be there for you I promise. I love you."  
  
Kagome said nothing, she only held onto him tightly as if her life depended on him. Inuyasha simply continued to whisper promises to her, stroking her hair and holding her close.  
  
The next day she said her good-byes to everyone and Inuyasha took her to the well. As they walked Inuyasha held her hand and every now and he then would glance at her and smile.  
  
She wanted to believe him, wanted so much to trust that once she jumped into the well he would be waiting for her on the other side. But she still had her doubts. Five hundred years was a long time. Would he really wait for her that long? Kikyo was still alive somewhere. What if he went back to her?  
  
~I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before I left  
  
my heart was braking  
  
I think your letting go of me  
  
Far too easily~  
  
They reached the well and both paused a few feet away from it. Kagome tightened her grip on his hand. She felt hot tears sting her eyes and struggled to keep them from falling. Hard as she tried they escaped, running wet trails down her cheeks. Inuyasha quickly wiped them away with a clawed finger. Once again he reminded her that he would be waiting for her on the other side of the well. She whimpered and he leaned in and quickly but gently kissed her on the lips, silencing any worries she may have voiced.  
  
~Save your tears cause I'll find you  
  
I can hear that you whispered as I walked away  
  
But still I tried to hide the pain and not let my heart brake~  
  
Kagome walked to the well. She turned back one last time, looking into Inuyasha's eyes hoping to find some reassurance. The only comfort she got was a smile. She turned once more to face the cold empty depths of the well. She knew in her heart that she had to trust Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath she jumped over the side of the well and back to her time.  
  
She landed softly on the dirt floor. Quickly she climbed the ladder and ran out of the well house. The sunlight blinded her for a moment and she raised her arm to shield her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she expected to find Inuyasha standing there waiting for her just like he said. But when she looked around she found herself alone. Thinking he may be in the house she ran inside. She called out his name running past her mother and up the stairs.  
  
After a quick check of the upstairs and finding nothing she came back down still calling for the hanyou. Not finding him downstairs either she ran outside and continued calling his name. The only reply to her calling was the wind and a very concerned mother asking why she was yelling for Inuyasha.  
  
Days passed and Inuyasha still hadn't come for her. As each day went by her doubts about him grew inside her heart. Day's turned into weeks and her despair grew. Weeks turned into months and she began to loose hope. Months turned into years and her heart broke.  
  
Kagome sat alone in her room. Time hadn't eased her heart any. Her mind went over and over the conversations she had with Inuyasha looking for something that would explain why he wasn't here with her. She had long ago thrown away the notion that he had died. As much as it pained her to think that he abandoned her, the thought that he was not alive somewhere hurt even more. No there was some reason why he had not come for her.  
  
Why had this happened? He promised her he would come. He swore he would wait for her. Was it something she did? Was there something she could have done to prevent this? Was there another choice she could have made?  
  
~Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged us never to part  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart~  
  
She should have told him she loved him, told him everything she felt and all of her doubts. She should have said so many things to him. She should have been stronger and fought to stay with him. Why hadn't she?  
  
~Though a thousand words Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance Holding you suspend on silver wings  
  
and a thousand words  
  
One thousand confessions  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever~  
  
Trying to gain some control over her emotions she had decided to get out of the house and go outside. Life went on after all no matter how much pain she was in. she still had chores to do around the shrine and hoped work would take her mind off Inuyasha for awhile.  
  
Her chores however led her to the god tree. She hadn't intended on going near it nor could she quite remember how she did end up there. But somehow she had and she found herself staring at the very spot Inuyasha had been pined down all those years ago. Once again her emotions overcame her and her tears fell anew.  
  
~Say the dream isn't over please Because my heart still believes I still relive that day It's been here with me all the way I can almost hear you say  
  
Wait for me I swear I'll find you And somewhere in my heart I still believe that's true and still I swear to hide the doubt when I turned back the pages~  
  
Kagome fell to her knees. She pressed herself to the bark of the tree trying to seek some comfort.  
  
~And now that times gone by I hope it's not to late~  
  
She remembered how once they had spoke to each other through this tree. When it seemed impossible that she would ever see him again he had reached out to her. He had broken the laws of time and space and found a way to bring her back to him. It had been a true miracle. Her fingers dug into the bark of the tree and she prayed for another miracle to bring them together.  
  
~cause a thousand words Called out through the ages  
  
they'll fly to you Even though we cant see I know they're reaching you Suspend on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever~  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome felt her heart stop. Slowly she turned around hands still clutching the god tree. There behind her was Inuyasha. He was dressed simply but very modern and his hair was tied back in such a way that it covered his ears. There was no mistaking it this was her Inuyasha. Kagome slowly rose to her feet and took a tentative steep towards him.  
  
He smiled at her. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me?" Without further hesitation she ran and flung herself into his arms. He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent.  
  
~Oh a thousand words had never been spoken  
  
Will fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home  
  
And back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
And a thousand words Call out through the ages  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Turning all of the lonely years into only days They'll hold you forever ~  
  
After a moment Kagome puled away from him slightly and looked up into his eyes. "What took you so long?"  
  
The End  
  
Authors notes This is a one-shot song fic so you will just have to imagine what kept Inuyasha away so long.  
  
Original song lyrics  
  
1000 words  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
Save your tears cause I'll come back  
  
I can hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
though a thousand words Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance Holding you suspend on silver wings  
  
and a thousand words  
  
One thousand confessions  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive the day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say  
  
Wait for me I'll write you letters I can see how you stand with your eyes to the floor But still I swore to hid the doubt when I turned back the pages Anger might have been the answer  
  
What if I held my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not to late  
  
cause a thousand words Called out through the ages  
  
thell fly to you Even though we cant see I know they're reaching you Suspend on silver wings  
  
and a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary day seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
had never been spoken  
  
Will fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home  
  
And back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
And a thousand words Call out through the ages  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Turning all of the lonely years into lonely days They'll hold you forever 


End file.
